


Snow's Beginning

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: The backstory of the male in the icon that is used in the profile





	Snow's Beginning

My name is Snow. I don’t like to use my last name because it reminds people that my mother was a paid assassin who went by the name of Susi. Currently, I’m eighteen and some people ask me where I come from and how I know the Schnee sisters so well. Especially if they don’t talk about me.  
  
Well, considering I’m about to leave my life as a bouncer working for Junior behind, I figure I can write down this short story about the beginning of my life and let anyone read it. Most of it may seem hard to swallow but please try to keep an open mind about it.  
So, to start this story off right, the reason it happened in the first place needs to be told. Well, remember Whitley? The snotty child of the Schnees that’s the only boy? You know, Jacques 2.0? Well, he was born without a noticeable semblance. As far as anyone knows, his only ability is managing to be an asshole all day every day. But without a semblance, Jacques was pretty furious that he couldn’t have a proper male heir. He had already settled for Winter, who rejected the thought outright, and at the time, Weiss was his last chance.  
Well, Father Asshole wasn’t exactly happy to have his baby boy born with no powers. So, he set up an experiment to try and imprint his daughter’s glyph abilities onto his son. Now, I want to make a note that I didn’t find any of this out until I was about ten.  
  
But around the age of six, I was randomly abducted and witnessed my mother being killed. I don’t remember how she was killed, nor do I want to remember. I just know or the next decade of my life I spent it behind electrified walls.  
  
Jacque’s little experiment was finding lost children on the street and trying to force an artificial semblance onto them. When orphaned children on the street ran out for him, he was forced to find and kill those with single parents. So no one would miss them. Or, I should say his science team was forced to. Jacques only cared when they made a breakthrough with it all.  
  
So, when I woke up after watching my mother be killed, I was on the ground surrounded by a circle of kids my age that were in tattered clothes and carrying around broken things. One of the girls had a doll, one of the boys had an action figure with no head and it was missing an arm. All of them had something broken. Yet when I stood up, I had my normal clothes on and nothing broken. Nothing in my possession other than the clothes on my back.  
  
I remember being terrified of these kids until one of them spoke up and held their hand out.  
  
“Hey!~” She said with a cheery voice while helping me up.  
  
It threw me off to see someone in such attire be happy. I wasn’t taught to judge people based on their clothing, but in movies and such, every time someone was in tattered clothes or had broken toys, they felt miserable.  
  
“H-Hey…” Was my only response as I looked around to see where I was. Fences that looked like towers from my small size that had barbed wire wrapped around the top of it.  
  
“This is home now. My name is Claire!”I didn’t know what it was about her but once I saw her smile, I felt…alright… My fear was gone. I looked back at the rest of the kids.  
  
“My name is Frost! Or that’s what the men in white call me.” The boy with the action figure spoke to me before my gaze fell upon the other girl to be around us still.  
  
“And you are?” I asked her, but she remained silent and shook her head in what seemed to be fear.  
“Her name’s Rose.” Claire said from behind me. She’s a quiet one.  
  
Those three right there would become the main reasons I made it out of that hell hole alive. While in that…prison, that the scientist referred to as Camp in an attempt to make us feel better about being there, the four of us along with about a dozen other children grew up being experimented on, slightly tortured, and forced to push ourselves to the limits of our sanity to accept this artificial semblance that was being placed on us.  
  
For my tenth birthday, Frost, Claire, Rose, and I had snuck into one of the labs and watched the scientist watch some film about Beacon Academy. We were all enthralled by the idea of being the team we saw in the video. Team STRQ. No longer an official team of Beacon, having graduated and all, but still hailed as one of the best teams to ever attend that school. Unfortunately, that day we were caught by the guy when he heard Claire sneeze and we were forced to go without food for two days, but still.  
  
Since that day, the four of us did everything together and called ourselves Team Force. FRCS. Of course, it wasn’t perfect, but we didn’t care. We were happy with ourselves. When I turned eleven, the four of us managed to sneak into the actual manor. Don’t ask me how we did it, I can’t properly remember. But once we were inside, we had met Klein. Him and his goofy mustache. At first, he tried to take us to Willow Schnee, the mother, to ask her what to do with us but we all argued against it and ended up meeting Winter instead as she was about to leave on her first mission as a military personnel.  
  
“Klein, who are these four children?” Even back then her voice was cold and emotionless, but not as bad as it is today.  
  
The four of us listened to Klein explain that we just showed up in the manor without anyone knowing and he was going to take us to her mother. She disagreed and pointed down the gigantic hallway in front of us.  
  
“Go take them to Weiss. She needs some friends. Just keep an eye on them.”  
  
Listening to her, he led us directly to Weiss’s room and introduced us to her. “Miss Weiss, we found these children roaming the manor and your sister demanding I bring them to you to play with.” He sounded different than before, but I didn’t find out why that was for another few years. Though I’m sure most of you already know.  
  
With a disgruntled sigh, ten-year-old Weiss did as told and indeed played with us. Over the next hour, however, she quickly forgot that her sister had sent us and started enjoying herself around us. But that was cut short when Jacques came storming into the room and having his guards pick us up by out clothes.  
  
Of course, Weiss threw a fit about him ruining her play date that Winter set up for her. But he didn’t listen, he had the guards carry us out of there over the guard’s shoulders.  
  
Luckily for us, Weiss had a heart back then and was witty when she needed to be. “If you do ANYTHING bad to them, I won’t want to be a Schnee anymore!” Her words cut like daggers into Jacques and he stopped his guards and ordered them to put us down.  
  
“Princess, you don’t understand. These four children are degenerates. They don’t belong in here with us…” He tried to convince her, attempting to be nice about it.  
  
The four of us watched and listened to the two of them argue until Weiss had her way. We were supposed to be found and brought to her once a week for a play date that Klein would supervise.  
  
And that became our routine for the next six years of our lives. We’d see Weiss once a week, and she’d teach us about her semblance while we played and she learned. We’d practice while we were back in the camp to avoid being punished anything more than usual.  
  
When I finally turned seventeen, the four of us were the only children in that camp who had survived past the age of thirteen. And for that, we were let free. I didn’t learn until later that the only reason we survived Jacques’s screwed experiment was because the artificial semblance he implanted siphoned off our own natural ones. As a foundation to start from, the glyphs had leeway to grow. We were not by Jacques or the scientists, but by Winter and Weiss. The two had learned of what their father was doing to us over the years because Caire slipped a note to Weiss during one of the times we were visiting her.  
  
Of course, Klein being the amazing man he was, didn’t tell a soul about the note.  
  
When that day came to be, I booked it and shouted that I’d be back to see the Schnee sisters whenever I could. I was so happy to be out of that place I was forced to call home for a decade, that I didn’t bother to think about the friends, the family, I had made while in there. Though that selfishness didn’t last long. When I turned around to go back for them, I was met with Rose tackling more to the ground and giving me the hug of a lifetime.  
  
We all said our goodbyes to each other and went about our ways, promising to visit the girls in a year. That….was two years ago.  
  
I went back to the mansion to find the sisters crying to themselves in Weiss’s room. When they let me in, they quickly apologized and told me they found out the children I grew up with, the team I had helped make, the family I made such strong bonds with, had been killed when a pack of grimm raided a neighboring town.  
  
Ever since, I’ve been stuck at this bar working for Junior and the twins. Sometimes this orange haired dick comes by with his mute girlfriend, but that’s the most excited it gets here lately. Though I heard that last week, while I was out sick, this blonde came by and trashed the club. I think her name was Yang or something….  
  
Anyway, now you know my story. Or, part of it. What I can remember anyway.


End file.
